The Legend of Zelda The Lost Princess
by Faythdreamer
Summary: Seven years have passed and Ganondorf is vanquished. The time has come for our Hero to unlock another of Hyrule's legends...R&R pleaze!
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Zelda- The Lost Princess

Hi! This is my first Zelda story, so be kind, ok? Hehe. I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, except the ones I create. There, happy, you legal freaks?

Ok, on to business. This takes place seven years after OoT. Link was returned to his time and grew up with Zelda and Sheik, who is a completely separate person in this story. He lives at the castle under the favor of the Royal Family. Ok, so let's begin!

Chapter 1- Secrets

SWISH! CLANG!! The sound of metal striking rock rang out sharply in the clear morning air of Hyrule. A middle-aged Sheikah woman watched the source of the noise from a tower window in the castle, a small smile upon her lips.

The legendary Hero of Time, Link, was putting himself through the paces of his morning sword routine. The Sheikah woman, Impa, noted the perfection of his form, the grace of his strokes. NO ONE could handle a blade like the Hero.

Or charm the ladies, Impa thought with a wry smile. Her ward, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, had already lost her heart many a time to Link's charming smile. Impa couldn't really blame her as she studied the young man below her.

His unruly blond hair sparkled and shone like spun gold in the morning sun. Although his face was hidden by shocks of hair, Impa knew it well. Open, honest, and brave, with a wisdom that surpassed his tender 19 years. It was an arresting face, with chiseled features framing eyes so blue the waters of Lake Hylia paled in comparison. His catlike grace showed off his lean, sinewy body, clothed in his typical green tunic, undershirt, and leggings. Knee-high boots and matching gauntlets completed the ensemble. Impa loved the Hero like her own son, Sheik, who happened to be Link's best friend and Princess Zelda's Champion. Speaking of which, Impa thought as the the two young people in question strode out to join their friend. Impa noticed with a smirk the way Sheik's eyes never left Zelda, shining with a devotion that went far beyond the call of duty. For Sheik was in love with Zelda, but Zelda was in love with Link, and Link….well….his heart had never felt the stirring of such a tender feeling, always being bound by duty and concern for the welfare of the Royal family. The Royal Family….

Impa drew away from the window of her chamber and went to her vanity, slipping a key from around her neck and unlocking a plain wooden box emblazoned in red with the Eye of the Sheikah. From the box she pulled a miniature painted in loving detail on a small tablet of cherrywood. A young girl of about 10 flashed a reckless grin at her, her eyes dancing with mischief, the sandy background a dull monotone against the rich hue of her coppery-red hair. A few stray curls had escaped the long ponytail at the base of her neck to drift around her angelic face. Her eyes, however were the captivating feature- clear and golden like the rising sun, with a slight tinge of green. Impa closed her eyes at the memory of the last time she'd seen the girl. Those eyes had been pleading with her not to go, her face drawn and pale.

"Will you ever return for me, Impa?"

Her voice had quavered softly as she was led away.

Impa's voice was strained as she had replied, "Someday child, when it is safe….Someday."

Impa opened her crimson eyes, bright with unshed tears.

"Someday….That someday is here….Your Highness."

With that, Impa replaced the portrait in its box, turned the key, and went to speak with the Hero of Time.

Dun-dun DUN! Hope you guys like cliffhangers….there's a lot in this ficcy! I'll update soon- o…and I give out cookies to reviewers!


	2. Lost and Found

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Princess

Chapter 2- Lost and Found

Thank you Marinawings, for my ONE review- you're so sweet! This chappie's for you! Now if the rest of my readers would review they might get chapter dedications too 

CRAAAACK!!! Zelda flinched as the log split under Link's cleaving blade. Sheik whistled approvingly.

"No wonder there's no evil in this land anymore. Ganondorf's minions might be dangerous, but they're not stupid enough to show up while YOU are around. You and that meat cleaver of yours."

Link smiled fondly at his friend and sheathed his blade in its scabbard, its hilt protruding over his left shoulder.

"Watch how you talk about my sword, friend. That 'meat cleaver' as you call it gets highly offended when it's not shown proper respect."

Sheik laughed and bowed in an exaggerated fashion. "My sincerest apologies, O mighty cleaver of minion-meat!"

Zelda rolled her eyes and slapped at Link's arm flirtatiously. "Don't boys EVER grow up? Seriously, Link, you and Sheik may look 19, but you're still acting like you're 9!"

Link shifted uncomfortably. He HATED it when Zelda flirted with him, not only because he knew of his best friend's unrecognized love, but…..she was ZELDA, a princess! And she acted like it- prissy, helpless, and ethereal, her head always stuck in some daydreaming cloud. Sure, she's beautiful, Link thought. How could she NOT be, with those enormous baby-blue eyes and silky blond hair, but Goddesses, she had NO spirit, no spark! She's the typical stereotype of a princess. He opened his mouth to reply to her statement, but shut it abruptly as he noticed Impa striding purposefully towards him. The Hero dipped his head respectfully at Impa's approach.

"Milady," he murmured as Sheik kissed his mother's hand and Zelda dropped a curtsey to the Sage of Shadow. Impa acknowledged them with a warm smile. "Son, Your Highness, I should like a word with Link. Alone."

Zelda's blue eyes searched Impa's crimson ones, asking the question without words. To this Impa gave a barely perceptible nod, and Zelda's face lit up. She laid her hand on Sheik's arm.

"Come, my champion. I noticed today that the infirmary is out of motherwort. Help me find some?"

As the pair ambled away, Link offered his arm to Impa, which she took.

"You're looking well, lad, castle life seems to agree with you," she commented, making pleasant small talk. Link, sensing that she wished to discuss deeper matters, nodded gravely.

"Thank you, Your Grace. However, my appearance is not what you wish to discuss, am I right?"

Impa shook her head, smiling as she did. "Serious to a fault, dear, and straight to the point. All right then, I'll get right to it. Are you familiar with the legend of the forgotten princess?"

Link stopped dead in his tracks and regarded Impa carefully. THIS was what she wished to discuss? A child's bedtime story? He nodded slowly.

"I've heard stories, M'lady, of the young royal of both Hylian and Gerudo descent, Zelda's younger sister. It's said that when Queen Albinia died, King Harkinian took a wife from among the Gerudo. If I'm not mistaken, the new Queen had been their leader- Nabooru's older sister. Wasn't her name Rowena?" Link looked to Impa for affirmation and she nodded at him to go on.

"It was a political marriage, with hopes of uniting the two nations," Link continued to relate. "Rowena's beauty was unsurpassed, either in Gerudo Valley or in all of Hyrule. She and the King fell deeply in love, despite Rowena's knowledge of Harkinian's wish to secure her nation as his own. The birth of their daughter, Princess Ariana, was celebrated throughout Hyrule, Gerudo Valley, Termina, Holodrum, and Labrynna, in fact ALL the surrounding nations sent envoys to wish the new princess health and prosperity. It was hoped that the baby Princess would be the tie that bound the two races whose blood ran together in her veins. For already relations between Hyrule and Gerudo Valley were unstable. Ariana was the King's last best hope for peace.

"But it wasn't to be. The leaders of a Gerudo Puritanical cult felt Rowena had betrayed them by marrying a Hylian, and they saw the child of their union as an abomination. They assassinated Lady Rowena, and Princess Ariana vanished without a trace. It was discovered after the Seven Years of Terror that the leader of the cult was Ganondorf. No one knows to this day whatever happened to Ariana."

Impa's eyes had been downcast as she listened to Link's soothing baritone relate the all-too-familiar tragic legend. When he finished, Impa raised her head.

"That's not entirely true, Link. Ariana disappeared, it's true, but for her own protection. Regardless of Ganondorf's hatred for her niece, Nabooru took it upon herself to hide her away and train her in the ways of the Gerudo- as well as to teach her her Hylian heritage. Finally, when Ganondorf began his rise to power, it was simply too dangerous for Ariana to remain where Ganondorf might find her. So the Six Sages sealed her away in the Spirit Temple, to await a time when her life would no longer be in peril. That Time has come. With Ganondorf vanquished, it is time to restore Ariana to her birthright, as both a Hylian AND a Gerudo Princess."

Link sat down heavily on a nearby bench. The legend was true, and Ariana was real?! He'd heard tales of the beautiful young free spirit and his heart had gone out to her for her tragic and mysterious fate. But here all this time he'd fancied her a legend, like so much else in Hyrule, as a simple fairy tale. NOW….. he raised his head.

"Why tell me this, Impa? If it's safe for her to come back, why hasn't she?"

Impa smiled. "You know that your destiny as Hero called for you to destroy Ganondorf. The King and the Sages knew that the only time Her Highness would be safe was when the threat of Ganondorf was removed. Logically the Sages decided that it was best they link YOU to her return, for if you were able to come for her it would mean that the truth was no longer a secret and she was safe."

Link shook his head ruefully. "You Sheikah and your secrets. And just HOW am I supposed to facilitate Milady's return?"

Once again Impa just smiled. "Fairy tales aren't entirely flights of fancy. Certain powers are so strong there's no need to exaggerate to make it sound more appealing." Impa looked deep into Link's bright cerulean eyes.

"Powers….like that of a Hero's kiss."

Well well, doesn't Link have an adventure waiting for him? Seems like he might just be getting the free spirit he longs for….or is Ariana going to be very Hylian like her sister? Sorry, all you Zelink fans out there….don't mean to bash Zelda. But goodness! Can she BE any more stereotypical? Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned! We've GOT to find out how this kiss goes, don't we? Lol.


	3. Larger than Life

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Princess

Chapter 3- Larger than Life

Hey, I have a new reviewer! Thank you so much! And as always, faithful Marinawings over there- you're the best! Ok guys, enjoy this one…hehe I sure did.

It was a good thing Link was already sitting down or his legs would have failed him completely. A KISS?! HIM? KISS a PRINCESS?! And let's not forget- up until 5 minutes ago he'd been unaware that she even existed! He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find words. Impa waited patiently-this was a lot for the Hero to take in. Finally Link spoke, his voice deceptively calm and steady.

"I'm sure the princess has waited long enough. And I know her father, her sister, and her people miss her greatly. I wouldn't think of denying them her presence longer than necessary."

Impa closed her eyes and clasped her hands in silent prayer, thanking the Goddesses for Link's chivalry. When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to find Link smiling as brightly as a child fascinated by a new toy.

"Besides," he said quietly, "I'm anxious to meet her myself. And…she'll need a Champion."

Impa's smile widened. "I'm sure she would consider that an honor. Come, hero, another journey begins."

A few hours later, Link sat astride Epona, his faithful horse, who had carried him through-and out of- many tight spots through all his questing. He led a party of considerable size- an honor guard composed of Hylian soldiers and Gerudo guards, handpicked by Nabooru herself; six handmaids mounted on horseback, as well as Impa and Nabooru herself, who had joined them at the Gerudo Fortress. Presently they were riding through the Haunted Wasteland under Link's guidance. Fortunately there were no sandstorms, they having subsided after the defeat of Twinrova. There was another member of the party Link had cast several admiring glances at. Nabooru had ridden out of the stable on the most magnificent stallion Link had ever seen, her own mount tied behind. On seeing Link's thunderstruck expression, she laughed loudly.

"Ariana's own mount. Bottle-fed him from a colt after his mother died. Ari's the only one next to me who's even brave enough to TRY to ride him. He's wild as hell- acts like he's gonna take somebody's head off if they get too close to him- unless it's Ari or me. He HATES men as well…so you're in trouble I'm afraid." Nabooru grinned as Link's face fell. "And he's the fastest thing I've seen on 4 legs, for all his being a monster. Gorgeous, isn't he?"

You can say that again, Link thought, mentally assessing him. He was a dark golden color, with a mane and tail so white it almost glowed in the desert sun. And Nabooru was right- he was HUGE and he was WILD- at least 17 hands, billowing and snorting, neighing like thunder. Now Link really couldn't wait to meet Ariana- if she was brave enough to take on THAT whirlwind on hooves….she MUST really be something, Link thought. While Link had been musing, lost in thought about the living legend he was about to meet, they had arrived at the Desert Colossus, home of the Spirit Temple.

Impa, Nabooru, and Link dismounted. "Wait here for us," Nabooru commanded the guards. Impa beckoned to the handmaids, who dismounted and relieved the horses of their saddlebags. The Sages flanked Link as they strode into the Temple, followed closely by the handmaidens.

Inside, once Link's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he could see the other sages already waiting. He staggered under the weight of Darunia's greeting, pried Saria off his leg, tried to ignore Ruto's simpering, and bowed respectfully to Rauru. "Gang's all here," he quipped, jumping out of the way before Nabooru could playfully swat at him.

"All right, all right, enough already! Everyone's happy to see everyone, and we ALL want to see my niece, so let's get on with it!"

Nabooru walked to the back wall of the antechamber to the Spirit Temple and raised her hands. A beam of orange light shot from her palms, joined by the yellow, green, red, blue, and purple lights of the other five Sages, who had also raised their hands. Link shielded his eyes as the beams shattered the wall, revealing a long hall into which torches had been set. Nabooru stepped aside, beckoning to Link. "All yours kid!"

Link smiled at the old form of endearment from the beautiful spirit sage. "You six might want to stand back a bit," he cautioned, sweeping his palm horizontally, then over his head, slamming his fist into the ground, casting Din's Fire, lighting each of the wall torches all the way down the hall.

"Impressive," Rauru murmured, marveling at the young man the Goddesses had so blessed with their power. The party formed up behind Link and proceeded down the hall.

Ok, that's it! PLEASE don't get mad that this is just a filler chapter. You'll get the kiss we've all been waiting for in the next chapter I PROMISE!! Just keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! :- to all


	4. Holding Out For a Hero

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Princess

Chapter 4- Holding out for a Hero

Thanks so much for reviews everyone! This chapter kicks things up a notch- what will Link think of Princess Ariana? Read, find out, and PLEASE review!

The hallway the party found themselves in was long, eerily lit by torches, with each footfall echoing round the group. Finally, it opened into a generous chamber dominated by a huge canopied bed big enough to hold seven grown men situated on a raised stone dais. The sages stopped short, gazing at the bed in wonder. Link, however, did not falter, for it was as if some magnet had grabbed at his feet and pulled him to the bed, seating him on its edge as he stared, entranced, at its occupant.

Amidst the fine gauzy layers of canopy, among the silken pillows and heavy tasseled coverlets lay the most exquisite beauty Link had ever laid eyes on. Surely the Goddesses themselves had formed her, pulling together fire and stars and precious gems to create something so radiant. "Perfect," Link breathed before he could stop himself. Impa could not agree more as she looked upon the woman her young charge had grown into.

Her hair had darkened a little to a gleaming chestnut, burnished copper hues flashing fire in the torchlight. It lay swirled across the pillow in rich swirls of wavy silk. Her figure was divine, slender and graceful, with perfectly molded shoulders, a generous but not too heavy bosom, a will-o-the-wisp waist, and long shapely legs. Smooth, delicate hands lay folded across her breast as if in prayer, her skin a soft olive- not as fair as Zelda, but not nearly as dark as her aunt. And then you saw her face.

A more angelic creature never lived, Rauru thought, a sentiment that Link's mind echoed as he drank in every detail of her, like a parched desert drinks in a rare thunderstorm. Finely arched eyebrows cut a delicate line across her smooth forehead. Her closed eyes were long lashed, the lashes resting on high cheekbones framing a straight nose above delicate red lips….her lips….Link suddenly remembered why he'd come here and looked to Impa, who nodded.

"You know what you must do, Hero. It's up to you now." Link nodded and slowly placed a hand over hers. Goddesses her skin is so SOFT! He thought. Slowly, inch by inch, Link lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against hers.

The moment he did, Link found heaven. A curious low roaring started in his ears as his heart began to race. Heat began to build from his lips, spreading through his veins and settling in his groin where….Goddesses he had to stop before…..slowly he pulled away, drawing a shaky, lightheaded breath.

Her eyelids fluttered, then opened fully, revealing green-tinged amber pools Link found himself drowning in. When she focused on him her eyes widened in surprise.

"A-are you…real? Is it really you?" Her voice, as arresting as her form, thrilled Link to the core. So sweet, so melodic and innocent, and yet….so alive, so fiery with spirit. At that moment it hit Link like a ton of bomb flowers-he'd known this girl precisely one minute and had fallen completely off the edge of the world for her. He cleared his throat.

"P-princess Ariana….I am Link, the Hero of Time. I've come to take you home."

Ariana smiled, nearly causing Link to tear up. GODDESSES she was SO beautiful! "Yes…." Ariana said, studying him in a way that made him melt. "You're exactly as I imagined. Thank you, Link." Ariana endeavored to sit up, and Link automatically slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Easy Princess- slowly now. You've been asleep for seven years. Don't try to sit up too fast."

"SEVEN YEARS!" Ariana cried, clinging to his hand. "Seven years…." Her eyes met Link's for a moment. He's so handsome, she thought. That blond hair….those gorgeous blue eyes….his body, warm against hers…..She broke the gaze, feeling a flush rising to her cheeks. Her gaze landed on Impa.

"Impa? Impa! You DID come for me!"

Impa stepped forward, tears coursing down her face. "Yes, dear child. Welcome back!"

I know, I KNOW! Mushy, short, not really necessary…but the kiss was in it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Much love!


	5. Reunions part 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Princess

Chapter 5-Reunions

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far- I'm enjoying writing it- I've had it in my head for a while now. Here's the next chappie folks! Enjoy!

Link gently assisted Ariana out of bed, wondering why suddenly the room felt so hot, why his clothes felt so restrictive; especially his pants….Link shook his head slightly to clear it. Get a GRIP, Hero! He reprimanded himself sharply, smiling a little as Ariana fell into Impa's arms and the other 5 sages gathered around, welcoming Hyrule's long-lost princess.

After introductions had been made, Impa, Nabooru, and the handmaids ushered Ariana away to clothe her in something more appropriate to travel in than her almost transparent silken shift. The remaining sages and Link sat grouped together on the stairs just inside the Spirit Temple to wait. Lost in his own thoughts, Link barely heard the conversation amongst the Sages.

"She's exquisite," Rauru stated, his hands hidden in the folds of his voluminous sleeves. "And such manners. Gentle, kind, quiet, but I can sense strength, mischief, and a passion for life as well."

Darunia nodded in agreement. "I'm no judge of Hylian or Gerudo beauty, but THAT girl would be beautiful in the eyes of any male, regardless of race."

Ruto snorted. "She's so….un-princesslike, you know? None of the regality, no pretentions, she's just….Ariana."

Saria smiled brightly. "I think she's lovely! What do you think, Link? Link? HELLOOOO!" Saria snapped her fingers just inches from Link's nose and he inhaled sharply.

"Sorry. Yes, Your Grace?" Saria giggled, and Rauru and Darunia exchanged a knowing glance.

"I ASKED what you thought of Princess Ariana!" "O," Link colored slightly. "I agree with all of you- whatever you said."

Ruto rolled her eyes. "We said she was stuck up, uncouth, and hideous….do you agree with that?"

Link's beautiful cerulean eyes flashed bright with anger that Ruto would DARE be so impudent, but then he realized he'd been had when Saria tittered and Darunia guffawed loudly. A rare smile pulled at Rauru's lips as Link blushed crimson and hung his head.

"OOOO," Saria crooned, "Link's blushing! He likes her!" Despite being a wise Sage, Saria still had a childish penchant for teasing Link unmercifully.

"I don't like her Saria," Link spoke quickly. "I just….think she's lovely, that's all." As the Sages chuckled at Link's vain attempt at a coverup, Rauru straightened and went still. Link and the other Sages followed his gaze.

There stood Princess Ariana, flanked by her aunt, her guardian, and six handmaids. Ruto IMMEDIATELY retracted her statement about Ariana's being unprincesslike, for there she stood in the dimly lit chamber, as regal and confidently beautiful as a goddess.

Her thick, curling chestnut hair had been pulled back to cascade down her back in soft spirals, with a few pieces loosely curling around her face. Woven into her hair was an elegant circlet of gold links coming together in the middle of her forehead. Pearls glowed and diamonds sparkled throughout the links of the circlet, which ended in a triforce symbol on her forehead. Just how perfect her figure was became apparent, as the loving embrace of her gown showed.

It was the most beautiful shade of burnished golden silk Link had ever seen, setting off the Princess's eyes perfectly. The neckline dipped, showing the barest hint of cleavage and her slender neck. The sleeves were long and fitted to the elbow, where they fell away into long, floor-length panels, their edges outlined in the same diamond and pearl pattern of her circlet and the border around the neckline of her dress. Underneath the panels, sheaths of silk embraced her arms and continued to a point on the backs of her hands. The skirt was long and heavy, ending in a small train. The gown's bodice showed every contour of her figure and emphasized her height and bearing. It made her creamy skin glow, and her eyes sparkled underneath the shimmering golden powder brushed across them. Her lips had been tinged with crimson as well- overall the effect was mesmerizing. You could hear a pin drop as Link and the Sages gazed in awe at their princess. Almost without knowledge or volition, Link slowly made his way to the top of the steps and knelt.

"Your Highness, with your permission I would like to offer you my services as Champion and escort you to Hyrule Castle." His heart once again racing, his clothing unbearably tight, Link waited with bowed head for her reply.

A slender hand touched his shoulder, causing Link to jump slightly. "I am honored by your request, Link, Hero of Time, and gladly ask you to be my Champion," Ariana murmured, a soft smile playing about her lips.

Link climbed to his feet smiling and offered Ariana his arm. She laid her hand on it and the Sages fell away as Link and Ariana made their way towards them.

"Come, Princess….your people are most anxious to meet you," Link said quietly as they stepped into the bright desert sun, toward the future of two nations. The diamonds and pearls on Ariana's dress sparkled and danced, matching the light in her beautiful eyes, as radiant with happiness as Link's dazzling smile. Impa smiled at the two young people as Nabooru nudged her. "Are they not the best-looking couple you've ever seen?"

Impa watched Ariana step into the saddle of her gorgeous horse assisted by Link's firm hands around her waist. "Yes indeed, Nabooru, yes indeed. Hyrule is going to love her."

So! Can you FEEL the chemistry between the two of them? I've always thought Link needed the best of both worlds- Gerudo beauty and spirit mixed with Hylian grace and manners….now that he has it, what's he going to do with it? R&R and you'll find out!


	6. Reunions Part 2

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Princess

Chapter 6: Reunions: Part 2

Thanks to all my reviewers- it means the world! And if you want action Marinawings, you get it girl! Enjoy!

As Link's firm hands helped secure Ariana in her saddle, she blushed slightly, feeling her aunt's eyes on her. Nabooru smiled impishly as Ariana met her gaze and before Ariana could help herself, she invoked a power she'd once thought long forgotten. She reached out and touched her aunt's mind with her own.

_I know what you're thinking, auntie- and you can just stop it now. This is business only._

Nabooru smirked at her niece, the color still blazing on her cheeks.

_I see you haven't lost all your gifts, my dear. And if this is business, how come he can't come near you without you blushing like a schoolgirl? Business indeed. The hero just better see to it he handles his "business" like a real man. It IS a champion's duty to satisfy his charge in every way…._

Ariana's eyes widened at the sensual undertone Nabooru's mind-touch carried and she gasped slightly. Link, thinking he'd hurt her in some way, drew back.

"You alright Milady?" he questioned anxiously. Nabooru tittered and Ariana sent a mental _Behave yourself _in her direction.

"Fine, Link- it just took a minute to get accustomed to the saddle again." Impa, witnessing the exchange, took a chance and injected her own mental comment into Ariana's thoughts, not really expecting a reply, just in an endeavor to soothe the tension she detected in her ward.

_Easy girl, calm yourself- don't get too flustered now._

_I have no intention of that happening Impa, _Ariana countered, a small smile hovering upon her lips. _My aunt just needs to learn to choose her battles. _And Ariana sent a mental snapshot of the previous conversation to Impa, who was still reeling at discovering the princess's telepathic abilities.

_You have the Gift! And what's more, you rival your sister in its use! I never knew…_

_I've learned the value of subterfuge, Impa- it kept me alive, _Ariana rejoined, smiling at Link as if nothing was happening as he settled into Epona's saddle.

Impa smiled ruefully at Ariana and gathered up the reins of her own horse. Nabooru did the same and the two sages positioned themselves behind their princess and their hero, setting off at a brisk trot across the desert, the knights of Hyrule and the Gerudo guards flanking the cortege. Ariana noticed the admiring glances Link cast at her stallion, who arched his neck proudly.

"Isn't he something? I raised him from a foal after his mother died. He was such a small little thing- all legs. No one thought he'd amount to much, but I knew better. I named him Greatheart, for the spirit I saw in him. I was only 7 at the time. He was my best friend….the only one I had when…."

Ariana's eyes clouded over with memory, regret, and pain. Link reached over and placed a hand over hers, gripping Greatheart's reins tightly.

"It's all right, Princess. I know. You'll never have to be alone again. I won't let it happen. None of your people will. You're back to stay, and all of Hyrule is waiting."

Ariana lifted her head and smiled, the haze of memories gone. "Yes, you're right. I have a new life to live, thanks to you. I shall never stop thanking you for your kindness, Link."

"I shall never cease to give it, Milady," Link said chivalrously, a mischievous gleam coming into his eye. "Now," he said slyly, "I propose a challenge. Don't you think Hyrule's waited long enough to meet its princess? What say you to expediting the process? Let's see if that brute of yours is all bark and no bite!"

Ariana's own eyes began to gleam. "You're on, Hero! Prepare to see just WHY we're called the best riders in all of Hyrule!" And with that, Ariana dug her heels into Greatheart's sides and streaked off, without so much as a by-your-leave or a listening ear to Impa's protests. Link laughed aloud, gathering up his reins and pursuing her on Epona, only a hoofbeat off the pace set by the big golden stallion. Nabooru laughed heartily as her niece flew by, skirts billowing out behind her.

Impa threw her hands up as the rest of the sages caught up. "She'll have that dress ruined in five minutes! Honestly, you would think after seven years she'd grow up!"

Saria giggled. "Maybe a Hylian would have- but she's got Gerudo in her blood. And Gerudo never settle down, do they Nabi?"

Nabooru grinned wolfishly. "Nope- and the Hero will be grateful she doesn't 'settle down.' Methinks the Hero likes a challenge."

Ruto blushed as she caught the meaning behind Nabooru's comment. "Nabooru for heaven's sake remember yourself! You are a sage! Put that filth out of your mind!"

Nabooru leered at her. "O come now fishypants, you can't tell me you haven't entertained thoughts of our Hero in that way….you'd have to be blind not to! And just because I'm a sage doesn't mean I've lost my womanhood! Admit it- he's a morsel!"

Stung by the jibe, Ruto lapsed into silence as Rauru glared at Nabooru.

"The water sage is correct. You forget yourself, Spirit Sage." With that frosty rebuke, Rauru nudged his horse into a canter to overtake the Princess and her Hero, shrinking into the distance. The rest of the sages followed suit, with Nabooru rebelliously sticking her tongue out at the older man, sending Saria into peals of laughter. Nabooru winked at her and held a finger to her lips as Rauru turned around. Slanted golden Gerudo eyes full of innocence met Rauru's deep sapphire orbs, an almost righteously indignant expression plain on Nabooru's face. Any further jesting was cut short as a distant yell coupled with a startled scream rang out across the desert. Impa's face blanched. "ARIANA!" she yelled, setting her horse at full speed.

At that moment, Link was desperately trying to calm Epona, who reared and snorted at the frightful apparition that was looming before them. Greatheart had nearly unseated Ariana, who clung to mane and pommel with one hand, smoothing Greatheart down with the other. 

"Easy boy, steady!" she yelled over the din. "Who dares impede my progress? Do you not know the penalty for waylaying strangers in Gerudo Valley is death?"

The group of bandits responsible for the commotion rose to their full height, scimitars, daggers, and bows much apparent. Link drew his sword with a deadly whisper of steel, brandishing it in a businesslike fashion.

"Weeeelll now don't she talk all high and mighty, Cap'n!" One of the bandits leered at Ariana. "And all we was wanting was a few of them coins beauties such as yerself carry!"

Ariana's indignant expression changed to one of supreme trusting innocence. "O you MUST forgive my assumption kind sir! I was under the impression you meant to do us harm! Well then, if coins are all you wish, come and get them!"

Link's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Ariana!" he hissed. Then, mentally,

_Have you lost your mind?_

Ariana's eyes flashed self-assured amber fire at him.

_I know what I'm doing, trust me. _

Link, surprised at the strength of her Gift, sat back, intent on seeing just what Ariana was doing. The bandit who had challenged her gaped at her in astonishment before adopting a less than intelligent grin and advancing toward her, dropping his guard. As soon as he did, Ariana whipped out a long dagger, her other hand shot out wrapping around his throat as she pulled him against the side of her horse, the tip of the lethal blade nicking his throat.

"You ignorant fool! How dare you ambush decent law abiding citizens in their own land? I should make you pay for this outrage, and take the payment out of your miserable hide!"

Ariana pushed the now-sobbing bandit away and dismounted in one smooth, fluid motion. The bandits shrunk away at her approach and the one she'd been menacing fell at her feet.

"P-p-please, M-Milady, you w-wouldn't harm honest men fallen on hard times! We don't know no other way to feed our families! The king demands all what we have and THEN some! We tried all other honest means Milady, really we have! Please don't harm us!"

Ariana bristled at the reference that her father was tyrannical or unjust. However, her heart went out to the man, and also his companions, who stood half afraid, half in awe of her.

"Stop your crying, sir, it doesn't become you. I will try to set matters right. What are your names?"

The motley group blinked in astonishment. "T-Toran, Milady, I'm called Toran. These here are my brothers, Saybo, Keetch, and Goffa. We really didn't mean you no harm," the bandit at Ariana's feet managed to say.

Ariana smiled and motioned to Link to help the man to his feet, which Link did, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Toran nodded his thanks before the recognition of who Link was dawned on him.

"You- You're the Hero of Time! You're Link!" With that Toran and his brothers fell to their knees once again, wailing at the justice they felt sure the Hero was about to wreak upon them.

Link rolled his eyes. "Well Princess, what do you will of me? What shall I do with these miscreants?"

Ariana seemed to deliberate on the answer as the brothers regarded her. Goffa spoke up.

"Didjer just call the lady Princess? I knows of only one Princess, the Princess Zelda! Who be you?"

Ariana dipped a graceful curtsey. "I am Ariana, Princess of Hyrule and heir to the Gerudo throne. I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, good sirs."

Keetch just gaped. "Ariana? But we thought you was dead- killed by that same cult that killed yer dear mother, Goddesses rest her."

Ariana nodded sadly. "And so it had to be to protect my identity during the Seven Years of Terror. Ganondorf could not know I was alive or I WOULD have been done away with. But now that my Champion has vanquished such evil, I am now free to serve my people as I always should have. And I WILL make the matter of taxation right when I meet with my father. Count on it, as my first act as your princess."

With that the bandits fell at Ariana's feet, proclaiming with one voice "Long live Ariana, Princess of Hyrule!"

Toran straightened up and bowed. "We thank yer fer yer kindness Milady. And we're awful sorry for any trouble we caused yer." 

Ariana touched his shoulder gently. "I cannot fault you for your desperation Toran. There are many weaker men who have resorted to much worse. You are to be commended for your strength. You all are."

Any further comments were cut off as Ariana's cortege arrived on the scene. Ariana put her hands up placatingly.

"No harm done, Sages, peace, PLEASE! I have been making the acquaintance of a few of my people and we startled each other unfortunately. They're quite harmless. In fact," Ariana looked to Link before stating, "I would like them to join us in our travel to the castle. I have promised them a hearing before my father, and I'm sure they could stand with a good meal."

Link shook his head in wonder as the bandits broke down crying at Ariana's kindness. Nabooru caught the motion. "Amazing, isn't she? Hasn't changed a bit since she was a baby- always taking in stray animals and people and looking out for them. It's a quality that will serve her well as Princess."

Link regarded Ariana, a newfound respect growing for her. "It already has, Your Grace. If she treats the rest of Hyrule like she has these poor peasants, there will be nothing that can separate this people from her side. I am truly honored to serve her."

Nabooru nodded, watching the peasants kiss Ariana's hand. "As we all should be, hero. A rare gem like her comes along only once in a great while. She will be the guiding light to aid Hyrule through turbulent times. We will all come to rely on her wisdom, and her strength. Always watch for her, be her solace, her comfort. You never know what form that comfort may take."

Link nodded, the full import of the Sage's words not registering in his brain. All he heard was 'always watch for her, be her solace, her comfort.' He would do so if it cost him his very life.


End file.
